


All In A Day's Work

by MightiestSquirrel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Action, Bangchan - Freeform, Jongdae - Freeform, M/M, Romance, banghim, daejong, daeup, himguk, jaelo, lojae, yongchan, younglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightiestSquirrel/pseuds/MightiestSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conmen who work for the greater good? Or maybe they just use the government as an excuse for blowing up buildings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the to-be-gang.

Yongukk sat comfortable in the chair in front of the governer's desk. He eyed his superior carefully as he pulled out a packet of papers from a folder, but kept it to himself.

"Commander Bang. This is a secret government move that will include risks and people who wouldn't agree if they were to find out. I need your loyalty and oath that you wouldn't spill a word of what we're doing to any of your successors."

A tilt of the head, brows furrowed in confusion, later and Yongguk was crossing his heart with his index finger. "Yes, sir."

"I know I can count on you." The man before him sighed, his wrinkles making the gray hair on his head shift slightly. It was an amusing sight, to say in the least. But Yongguk didn't wear a smile. In fact, he didn't wear any expression anymore, this was serious. He could tell. "First we need you to find these five criminals. You six will work in a group to help us gain an advantage on enemies. Our idea is to bring them down from the inside. Ruining their economy, destroying their buildings. But we can't do that with a simple embargo or an atomic bomb. It has to be a slow process. Too sudden will affect us as well. We still need to get back what's ours."

"And that is?" The commander questioned.

"The Northern Star. Not literally, but the diamond that we used to own. It's our great pride but it's heavily guarded. Even our best hackers can't assist. Getting to the computer system is a hassle. And even if they do, it lasts a grand total of .01 seconds and then it's back against us. There's no winning against that system, it's too smart for us."

"And for that we hire conmen and criminals? The people who make our crime rate go up and streets unsafe, we'll trust them to join us and help us beat a system that not even the government can handle? What can they do?"

"You don't understand." Really, he didn't. "These aren't just any criminals. These are the cream of the crop. They've got skills that only so many can pull off." The governer dropped the packet on the desk, right in front of Yongguk's curious eyes. Commander Bang reached out and flipped the cover page, finding himself looking at a handsome man who looked more like a model than anything. When he looked at the description, he really knew not to judge a person by their appearance.

"What can a pyromaniac have to offer?" Yongguk looked up and asked, bewilderment laced in his tone.

"Let me give you a brief introduction to Kim Himchan."

~*~*~

Himchan flicked the lighter on, the flame's heat warming his face as it stood too close for comfort. Or in Himchan's case, it was more than comforting. Watching a flame, it was relaxing.

A smirk painted his lips. "Beautiful." He flicked off the lighter again, the surrounding world becoming dark once more. He watched the little girl sleep in her bed. How adorable. She was really cute, someone who shouldn't have to die. Himchan would care, and should care, but he didn't.

Usually one would use gasoline as a fire starter, but Himchan grew sick of the disgusting smell and the boring, repetitive method. He liked this idea better. Leaning in, the pyromaniac sniffed the girls hair, still smelling hints of hair spray. It was fruity. It smelled wonderful. A pleasant aroma in his nostrils.

Not better than the smell of a burning body though.

The lighter was flicked on again, held dangerously close to the little girl's brown hair. "What a shame." He feigned guilt, only for his lips to curl up into a sincere smile that felt disgustingly out of place in the scenery taking place.

Flammable hairspray. Flammable hair. The brightness and strength of the flames were a pleasing sight to Himchan. They licked and devoured the little girl's hair, but it traveled fast. It reached her scalp, and in a moment she was burning, screaming, and crying for help.

"Seems you forgot the stop, drop and roll rule, girlie." The man snorted and opened the window, allowing himself to jump outside and walk away before worried parents ran into the room and found him. The screams were music to his ears.

~*~*~

"Huh. His crime history is a mess. How come he isn't caught yet?"

"He's good."

"And a murderer." Yongguk reminded. He flipped to the next page. Another gorgeous man looked back at him. Plump lips. Brown hair. What a looker. "Hmn... This one isn't a criminal?"

The governer shook his head. "No. Just works as a bodyguard for anyone who needs it. 24 hour maximum. That's the almighty Jung Daehyun."

~*~*~

He was just taking a walk. It was simple. He wanted fresh air, and he was getting it. But maybe living in the worst parts of town was a signal that walks in the middle of the night were a bad idea. Starting wih the drug dealer who was doing his own drugs around the corner of Daehyun's apartment, and ending with the group of gangsters who swung bats and pipes over their shoulders as a means of threatening the brunette.

He sighed. "I just wanted to take a walk." Daehyun muttered, hands in his jeans. The gangsters walked towards him.

"Hey, hey, it's a pretty boy. Why don't we mess up his face a little?" Guy 1.

"A little? Let's destroy it!" Guy 2.

And the rest? Irrelevant.

As soon as the first guy dashed towards Daehyun, bat in hand, without warning, the fighter's hands slipped from his pockets and grabbed the bat. Daehyun growled, though he was usually not one with a quick temper. The bat was slowly getting crushed by only his hands. In the end, it fell appart into three pieces. What a waste of a perfectly useful bat. It could have been some little kid's means of playing little league baseball. How rude of the gangsters to use it for violence.

"Violence isn't the answer guys." He says as his hand shoots out to jab the guy's throat.

All he wanted was a walk.

~*~*~

"At least one of them is sane enough to not do crime." Yongguk states.

"He likes to live by 'violence isn't the answer'."

"Ironic." Yongguk scoffed. The page was turned, as there was no need to dwell on Daehyun any longer. Instead, he was faced with a baby face. Type chubby cheeks and a small mouth. His hair was nearly covering his eyes, and he had a beanie on. How adorable. "He looks like he's ten years old."

"He looks like that in all of his selfies. He has literally every social media in the world. It's weird."

"The Pentagon?"

"Yeah, multiple times. Yoo Youngjae. He's a fucking bitch to deal with. Find him last."

~*~*~

The speakers all fizzed and screeched slightly. Feedback poured through the sound system of the Pentagon. Frantic technicians ran around and screamed through their headphones and mics. They tried to click the alarm, but the button just wouldn't work.

"We've lost complete control of the sound systems! There's no way to regain it unless it's let go by the person who's doing this!"

The head lady slammed her coffee cup on a table, some of the brown liquid spitting out of the cup's open mouth. "It's that dick again!"

Finally the speakers stopped screeching, and instead a laugh rang through the hallways where soldiers stood. Newbies were bewildered and the rest were pissed off. It was the third time this year.

"Man! You guys are priceless! Hey, head commander, why are you so angry? Don't slam coffee like that, it's precious." He laughed again, this time it was a snicker. "Adorable. Hey soldiers, when are you gonna catch me? Never. Get that through your damn heads, idiots. Hmn... Let's play a game, guys."

~*~*~

"Every year! So many times! I hate him! And all he does is play a new game each damn time. Doesn't he have a life?"

"He wouldn't do this if he did." The commander sing-songed. A short and soft hum followed after when he turned the page. "Brother? They look nothing alike."

"No, they're half brothers, but they're both pyromaniacs."

"I can see that. But with explosives? Where would he even get those?"

"Well... Moon Jongup, he makes them."

~*~*~

The boy slipped on his huge headphones. They covered his ears completely and he put his ipod on shuffle. A loud song played, the drumming deafening him from the outside world. It was beautiful.

He whistled along with the tune and did a little dance as he casually exited the building behind him and walked down the sidewalk without a word. He was in his own happy little world.

The ground shook as the top of the building was blown off.

~*~*~

"Damn, he must have a lot of intelligence to be able to do that." Yongguk hummed.

"Yeah. He's also useful for disarming the bombs. Oh, the last one's my favorite. He'll be the most helpful in your missions."

"Oh?" Yongguk looked at the last boy. He was very young, to say in the least. "He's too young to be doing crime. Ah... kids these days."

"Right? Teenagers." The governor laughed. "Choi Junhong, but he prefers the name Zelo."

~*~*~

Alarms blared and red flashed in a pattern. The robotic voice of the security system rang through every hall as secuirty guards and bank workers ran around trying to fix everything.

THIEF ALERT! THIEF ALERT!

Zelo snickered. They'd never be able to find him if all they did was look around in the vaults. He left those long ago. Casually he fell from the vents and landed on the floor gracefully, making sure nobody saw him. The boy ran and faked fear, pretending to be just another customer. Whoever he bumped into could say goodbye to their wallets.

He ran out of the building and down the sidewalk, only to stop at the corner and grin to himself when he looked at the wads of cash that were stuffed in his pockets.

Lock picking: very good skill to have.

~*~*~

"They're all pretty formidable, but I can't believe you would actually trust criminals to help the government. What a waste of time."

"Oh, they'll help."

Yongguk stood up as he got ready to go and set out to find the five people he was supposed to work with. "And how are you so sure about that?"

The governor smirked, a cocky twinkle in his eyes as he did so. "Because they've got nothing better to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A new story!! I couldn't help myself... hacker youngjae was a need and there needed to be a story for it. I also have like 6 other story ideas but I have to take it slow.
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	2. It's Burning Up In Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the pyromaniac brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw how Himchan lights a fire and plays with a lighter in rain sound! So fitting!!

Jongup and Himchan, surprisingly, were in a normal environment. They weren't difficult to find. Unfortunately, the cost of travel wasn't cheap. Yongguk sighed at his empty wallet. He dressed normally, not wanting to raise the suspicion of the criminals who wouldn't hesitate to gather information on him and blow his home up. Clearly the man was nervous. How would one just casually approach a criminal - let alone a couple of pyromaniacs - and invite them to form a group? Well, it wasn't as if he had time to formulate a better plan in a matter of a minute as he neared the misleading image of a normal household.

Right before the red door he paused, taking in the wooden scent the door had to offer. It smelled horrible. Any longer and he would have been labeled as a creepy man that randomly stood outside peoples' doors, so Yongguk just went for it. He let his knuckles tap the door lightly, but after a while of no response he pounded on the door rather loudly. He heard something, maybe a thump, which happened to be Jongup falling out of the couch he was previously sleeping on and basically dragging himself towards he door. He stood up, not bothering to fix himself, and opened the door groggily. The boy ignored all of Himchan's rules to peek out of the peephole before opening. He was tired. He didn't care.

"Uh-" Yongguk didn't know what to make of the abnormally normal sight. A tired boy. He'd been sleeping. In a onesie. Specifically a Pikachu onesie. His rabbit teeth and the way the hood of his onesie hung loosely over his eyes made it hard to believe that the person in front of him was a criminal that blew up buildings for fun. But Youngguk knew. He knew that it was the right guy. If the burn scar peeking out of the yellow sleeve of Jongup's onesie was anything to go by.

"Spit it out. I'm an athiest, if that's what you're here to talk about." Yongguk shook his head in denial, making sure to keep the attention of the boy and not allowing him to close the door by discreetly placing his foot at the edge of the doorway.

"Are you Moon Jongup? And where is Kim Himchan?" The man was confused as to Himchan's whereabouts. His eyes scanned the area behind Jongup, but all he found was scattered chip bags and fallen cushions. No sign of a living person.

"And why would you need to know where I am, hmn?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind Yongguk. Jongup looked over the commander's head and smiled fondly at Himchan, but Yongguk just turned around and gulped slightly. Up close, Yongguk saw everything. Himchan's build, his pointed glare, his menacing smirk, and... grocery bags? He could be mistaken for a mom, the way he held keys on an index finger and carried grocery bags that happened to contain condiments as well as cooking utensils. There was a flash of bewilderment in Yongguk's eyes. These had to be the weirdest criminals he'd ever met.

"I uh- I need to uh... I need to have a word with uhm... you guys..." Yongguk was uncharacteristically stuttering. It was weird. A habit that happened to appear whenever someone intimidated him. That was rare. Sure he was nervous before, but Himchan's aura and overall tone just sent shivers down his spine.

"In that case, come inside. I need to make lunch, so." That was surprisingly easy.

~*~*~

Yongguk sat next to Jongup who'd been playing a game on his Nintendo 3DS for over an hour at the dining table. His eyes were focused on the image of Himchan's back as he prepared whatever meal he had in mind. It bothered him, how two criminals could act as if countless of innocent peoples' blood didn't stain their very hands. The same hands that cooked a simple meal for an uninvited guest. Unfortunately, Yongguk couldn't scold them for the action, or their behavior despite it. He had killed many during the few wars he'd taken a part of. Yongguk never forgived himself for it, but knew he had to walk on as if nothing of the sort had happened.

It was normal to him now.

He sighed to himself, resting his head against the dining table and sitting in wait. He let his guard down for only a moment, but jumped and hit his knee on the underside of the table when he heard a knife make contact with wood. Yongguk looked around to spot Jongup with his head tilted casually, a knife stuck to the back of his chair. When the commander's eyes landed on Himchan, he saw the squinted eyes and deep frown that was etched on his lips. Yongguk felt small.

"Jongup, no games at the table. Wait in the damn living room if you can't wait long enough without your damn toys." The older of the brothers spoke with a twinge of threat in his voice. It was a scary ass warning, if Yongguk was asked. Yongguk made a mental note to never allow an angry Himchan near knives, he had deadly good aim. When Himchan's eyes locked onto Yongukk's tense figure, his gaze softened. "Sorry for this, I just. Ugh."

"How can you live so peacefully when you're a murderer?" It wasn't how Yongguk intended to start on the topic. It wasn't how he wanted to bring it up 'smoothly' and ask them to join the government. No, but it came out and he had to deal with the consequences. The first being a laughing Himchan who pulled out the knife from Jongup's chair and a suspicious Jongup who crossed his legs as a silent warning. Yongguk had no one on his side in this situation, he had to watch his words carefully. "I don't mean it in a bad way. What I'm trying to say is that you're a criminal - pyromaniacs who undeniably killed people."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jongup said something, one of the very few words Yongguk heard come out of the boy's mouth. He was the silent type, and never risked letting out too much information. He chose an absence of words as his means of communication instead.

Yongguk swallowed his drying saliva and his gaze darted between the two brothers, who stood menacingly. "I meant it in a way like... how do you get away from all the police? How come your life seems so... normal?" The commander sighed when Himchan turned around, humming a small song as he placed the knife in the sink and turned back to Yongguk with a smile.

"And here I thought you were going to ask silly questions and get on my nerves with constant torment. I would have had to kill you with a knife and I think you know I prefer fire as a weapon." The smile looked eery now. "Ah, food is done." The older brother turned once more, turning off the stove and grabbing rags in order to place the pot of stew at the center of the table. He also brought a smaller pot of rice, should anyone mix the two entrees. "To answer your question, we take care of our situation by, well, dealing with anybody who tries. Suddenly, forces stopped trying to arrest us. But we don't mind it, we don't ask questions. As long as we can live doing what we love-" Himchan flicked on a lighter that he'd retrieved from his back pocket. "We don't care." He lit a candle, staring at the flame and spacing out for a while. It got to the point where Jongup had to interrupt his little intimate moment with the small source of light.

"Himchan." He said the name barely below a whisper. The sound was nearly missed, but it snapped the connection between Himchan and the flame instantly. Yongguk noticed how close Himchan unconsciously got to the flame when he'd been lost in the bright reds and oranges. It was dangerous to be Himchan, that much he knew. Himchan looked up, eyes meeting Yongguk's and then averting back to the food on the table.

"Let's eat. Then you can finish what you came here for and be on your merry way, Yongguk." The words nearly surprised Yongguk, until he remembered telling the boys his name when he first was invited in.

~*~*~

After a satisfying meal, Jongup was forced on dish duty. He wore big headphones, the loud ones he normally wore when on one of his escapades. They were his favorite. Himchan and Yongguk sat in the living room. While the former seemed to be concentrated on memorizing every portion of Yongguk's facial features, Yongguk was too busy admiring the patterns on the floor. He wished the wooden planks would open up and reveal a void. One that could swallow Yongguk whole and remove him from the fears of social interaction.

"I know why forces suddenly stopped trying to arrest you." Just one sentence, ten words, fifteen syllables, and forty-six letters could cause the pyromaniac to perk up in interest. His head lifted, if only slightly. His eyes widened a fraction; to show off their pupils dilating in interest. Even Jongup, who normally couldn't hear when he wore the headphones, could sense something in the air - in his heart. He pulled off one side of the headphones and eavesdropped. The boy had a talent for telling when something was amiss, or when something he'd like to hear was being told. "The government. We want you to help us." A brow rose in the other's visage. "I'm Commander Bang Yongguk. I come on behalf of the government. We are requesting you and Moon Jongup join a small organized group which we're hoping consists of our six desired people."

"And just how could a pyromaniac be useful to the government?"

"The deletion of paper only documents, the destruction of buildings," Yongguk waved a hand in the direction of the kitchen Jongup was in when he stated the second example, "and overall murdering of the enemy."

"Sounds fun, but what makes you think I'd just join you, let alone with the brother I swore to protect?" Yongguk smirked at the question, remembering what his superior had told him.

"You've got nothing better to do." Himchan smiled in agreement.

"Ain't that right."

~*~*~

Whoever told the person who had said Himchan had an overbearing sense of fashion, and need to impress wherever he went, that it was an exagerration - was a fucking liar. The man walked with a black button up and tight jeans, all complemented with shiny dress shoes. His hair was styled and combed to be parted at a corner and slicked to the sides. In the end, nothing was complete without sunglasses. He walked through the halls of the base like a model. Most soldiers stood there, watching the handsome man with a bewildered expression. Himchan didn't seem to care while Yongguk dealt with second-hand embarrassment. Jongup just hung back, eyes glued to his phone and headphones blasting in his ears despite the sophisticatedness of the facility he currently walked through.

Yongguk stopped before his superior's office and knocked once, then twice. A voice called him in and he entered the room while beckoning his two companions to come in as well. Jongup still payed no heed to who'd presence he was in. The old man at the desk furrowed his brows, trying to formulate a proper explanation for the younger's blatant disrespect towards him.

"Jongup." Himchan's deep voice came through. Jongup immediately paused his music and slid his headphones down to and around his neck. His phone was shoved into the back pocket of his knee-length shorts. The older brother's control of Jongup was surprising, to say in the least. Yongguk found it awe-worthy, the way one utter of one of the brothers' names from the other's mouth could shut down whatever they did completely, and make them turn their full attention to the situation at hand. It was a bond no one could completely understand, yet they understood.

The superior cleared his throat now, signaling for a bored Himchan to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk. The other two followed after the person who could very well be a model, and sat down. "You should already know why you're here." A nod from Himchan. "Commander Bang Yongguk is assigned as leader of the group being formulated, and he will explain all of the tasks and relay the information to you guys when the whole group is together. In the meantime, here is the location where your base will be at." Himchan leaned closer to read the address on the paper slid onto the desk and view the picture that accompanied. It was the penthouse of a glass and steel building: fancy. "Five bedroom penthouse, a livingroom, kitchen, and two bathrooms. It's the largest penthouse in the area. You should head there now to accomodate yourselves. After that, Yongguk will leave to find the next member. You could either assist him or stay at the base, that's your choice. Dismissed." The three stood up and left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It was their chapter but the brothers didn't show much of the skills. We did learn that Jongup is very quiet though and that Himchan has a tendency to space out... when he looks at fires... watch yourself Himchan!
> 
> Anyways you should be seeing more of Jongup's power in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	3. Beat You To The Punch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew he was strong. Not that strong. But they weren't complaining.

Jongup looked up from his bowl of cocoa pebbles and whole-turned-chocolate milk to eye Himchan. Himchan himself was staring up at Yongguk, who had asked the older of both brothers if they'd like to accompany him in finding the next member of their group. The youngest kept his mouth shut as he watched. He'd do whatever Himchan chose - he was indifferent. Said older brother looked pensive for a moment before nodding and placing his lighter back in his pocket.

"And for the love of God Himchan, please don't burn anything on this trip."

"Wha- He's a pyro too! I'm not the only one who likes to burn things!"

"Blow up things." Jongup corrected. Himchan glared at him.

"Yeah, well," Yongguk said while grabbing his car keys from the coffee table and readjusting his cap, "if he disappears randomly I know he's setting up a bomb. He's not leaving my sight." The commander looked all too casual for Jongup's taste. Was this why their government seemed to be failing? Because the people in it were too laid back? Yongguk looked to Jongup as if he knew the youngest was thinking of him. "Get ready, you two. The flight is in five hours. I'll be back in one."

"And what are you gonna do?" Himchan asked with a raised eyebrow. Yongguk smiled and exited the penthouse.

The two brothers looked at each other for a while before laughing slightly. Himchan stood up and stretched, glancing around to spot the suitcase he'd arrived with. They never unpacked, aside from a few clothes and bathroom necessities, so they were overall ready. He strode over to his luggage and laid it on its side, unzipping the zipper and opening the suitcase as a whole.

"Jongup, can you go get me my things from the bathroom?" He requested of his brother as he folded some clothes of his that he found lying around. Jongup got up from his seat and placed his now empty cereal bowl into the sink of their mini-kitchen. The boy left to find all of Himchan's bathroom belongings.

Himchan sighed when his brother was out of sight and pulled out his lighter, flicked on the flame, and stared at it.

~*~*~

Yongguk never thought he'd have found himself going grocery shopping for an upcoming group of criminals and a bodyguard. In fact, the commander didn't find himself going grocery shopping for a long time. The military supplied his food. So unfortunately Yongguk had only a half idea on what was exactly necessary in a household. He grabbed fruits especially, as they were his guilty pleasure.

Meat, fruit, vegetables, and seasonings he asked a mother of three for advice about. Everything seemed so right until he passed by a childish aisle filled with things a child would grab a box from and sneak it into the shopping cart. He eyed the containers of Nesquik powder and boxes of Fruit Roll Up's or Gushers.

They were for the two young ones that would be in the group. Definitely. Yes, perfect excuse.

~*~*~

Himchan still snickered, even while they sat waiting for their flight. Even while Jongup let the topic go - in which he was ecstatic at the sight of chocolate powder - Himchan couldn't contain his laughter. Jongup sat quietly, his headphones, same as always, on his head and covering his ears. It was difficult to believe that Himchan was the older brother in their siblingship.

Yongguk sighed for the nth time that day. "Himchan I swear to Godfuck I will leave you behind if you don't shut up."

"Ooh-" the other giggled, "will big bad Commander Bang attack me with gushers?" That angry noogie would leave the top of Himchan's head sore for hours. And Himchan's lips were in a pout for the rest of their wait. Jongup and Yongguk glanced at each other with smiles and silent conversations about the annoyed Himchan for the rest of their flight.

~*~*~

"I've never moved around so much within the span of two days." Himchan stated as he plopped down on the bed of a motel, surprusingly not holding a grudge. His face scrunched up in disgust shortly after pressing it to the matress. "Yuck. Tell me again why we're in a hood area? Don't tell me the next member is some type of drug addicted, skinny kid that gets bullied and has a horrible sob story." An eyebrow was raised by Yongguk and Jongup looked at Himchan with a questioning expression. Not long after, he scoffed.

"As if you don't have a sob story, Himchan." The air grew slightly more tense as the brothers made eye contact. Yongguk was forced to break the tension with words.

"Alright, ladies. We have about two hours before we have to go. Who's hungry?" Both siblings made a face at the label 'ladies'. But then, both siblings also perked up and stood straighter at the mention of eating. "We can talk about the next member during lunch. Pick your asses up and let's go to a corner store. They have small kitchens and make sandwiches for you."

~*~*~

Yongguk looked all too happy, a smile on his face as the three walked down the sidewalk of the shady town. There were hooded people everywhere, and more than once has Yongguk had to kindly, but threateningly, move them away from Himchan - or worse, Jongup. If he'd let them take care of it themselves, the commander was sure Himchan would make use of the lighter in his pocket. They reached a small and dusty corner store, a beauty tucked in the nook and cranny of a dark place.

Himchan felt a welcoming air around him when he stepped in, but recoiled when the stench of smoke hit his nostrils. His happiness faded away. Diva Kim Himchan was none too pleased with the way things were. Rotten, shady, dangerous. He'd rather be surrounded by aromatic candles while laying on a princess styled bed as reruns of _Gossip Girl_ played on his smart TV. He'd rather be at the spacy penthouse.

~*~*~

A frown was etched onto the older brother's pink lips, even when they'd gotten their sandwiches and arrived at the motel once more. He sat on the bed, hoping for a lack of termites. After he took one bite out of his lunch, Yongguk started to speak and Jongup listened in silence.

"The next member's name is Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. He's not a criminal though. Just works as a hired body guard for rental. Especially since the town is dangerous, when the mayor visits he's hired first. Daehyun is a good fighter, quite strong. He lives by the 'violence isn't the answer' thing." Jongup cracked a smile at the last sentence.

"Funny." Himchan let out sarcastically.

"Very." Yongguk looked at the simple black watch on his wrist and glanced back to the brothers. "Let's go, he should be at his usual Nightclub by now." The other two didn't even question how he knew this, who cares, he was part of the military and associated with the government. He knew his stuff.

~*~*~

Jongup looked at the picture of Daehyun once more after so many times. The image of his plump lips, tanned skin, and brown hair was engrained into his mind. He felt as if he knew the man well, yet not at all. When the trio reached the nightclub, Yongguk began to utter some plan to the others.

Jongup cut him off. "I'll do this. Just, let me." The tone of the younger brother's voice was so determined, it was unlike what Yongguk had seen in the short time he'd known him. Jongup was silent, observant, and usually kept to himself. The boy was normally bored and indifferent, but this particular job seemed to attract him. Himchan was the only one who'd ever experienced this side of Jongup. He side-glanced at Yongguk.

"Let him."

Yongguk pondered for a moment, brows furrowing and unfurrowing constantly. It was only after Himchan began a constant tapping of his foot on pavement and crossing his arms did the commander sigh. "Fine. Fine. You- You can do this on your own. Just forget the plan that I spent hours creating. Yep. Totally. Okay, whatever. Just... don't blow up the club." Jongup smiled and nodded gratefully.

~*~*~

Daehyun twirled the straw in his hands and stared at his empty glass. He waited for a moment, before an older man slipped into the seat besides him and ordered for two. The brunette smirked and side-eyed the man next to him.

"And just how do you know what I'd like to drink?"

The man, despite how mature he looked, became speechless and panicked. He hoped Daehyun would forgive him for making such a rash decision and possibly getting on the younger's bad side. Daehyun chuckled.

"Mr. Kang. You came. Late. And here I thought I was being left in the dust." The man addressed shook his head and smiled.

"You of all people should know this town is dangerous. I had to avoid some streets to get here. I couldn't get a taxi and had to walk. Imagine the size of the broken bottle I carried." The elder laughed. "Now, onto what I want to hire you for."

~*~*~

Jongup tilted his head in confusion when he saw Daehyun already sitting with someone. Other people with him might make his retrieval trickier. Jongup put this into account when he went to do the first thing on his list. He only hoped the other male besides Daehyun would be gone by the time he finished.

~*~*~

"So you already know I own a liqour store, right? I live on the floor on top. I had a safe there with what I was saving up slowly to move out of... here. Sadly, it got broken into. I know who it was, but I can't exactly rival the Blackjack gang. They're pretty big. But I know your strength, you would be able to. Even alone, you're quite strong. I know I can count on-"

"No." Daehyun declared after his drink was gone.

Mr. Kang was taken aback. "Excuse me?" The brunette sent a sharp glare in the elder's direction.

"I don't start fights. I protect people from them. Look elsewhere, wrinkles. Violence isn't the answer to everything, you know." Mr. Kang said something about that being ironic, but it wasn't a word Dehyun hadn't heard before. He just didn't understand why it applied - if he was honest.

"My savings were about 250,000 to 300,000. I'll give you half if you get it back for me, using violence or whatever methods you have up your sleeve."

Daehyun smiled. "Attaboy. Money talks, if you know what I'm saying. This is the first time my services were used for something different, wonder how it'll turn out, ey?" He stood up. "Just give me the name of the gang and I'll wipe them out right now. Gangs are usually up and running like 5 hour energy flows through their veins instead of blood at this time. Shouldn't be hard to find them." After so long of living in the area, Daehyun had known every gang hideout, drug dealer frequents, and shooting locations ( he stayed away from those ). His familiarity with danger and years of coming close to death were part of the reason he was as he was today.

"Were you not listening? The Blackjack gang."

"If I was honest? Nah." Mr. Kang sighed and took his leave.

~*~*~

If Jongup had taken any longer there was a possibility of him losing sight of Daehyun. Not that it was much of a worry, though. He was sure the other two were waiting outside the club, should he fuck up. But he wasn't in the mood for them to nag and complain about how he didn't even do the job right and needed their assistance. Well, that would mostly come from Himchan's side, he believed.

The boy had finished his task and walked over to Daehyun, the bodyguard not noticing his presence as he stretched an arm. His free hand was occupied with his phone, Jongup caught a brief glance of a picture of a warehouse. He didn't pay it any mind. There were bigger problems at hand to deal with.

Jongup put a hand on the taller's waist. Leaning in to the ear of a startled Daehyun, he whispered softly. Had he shouted, the loud music probably would have drowned him out anyways. The close proximity and contact with Daehyun, however, made the moment all the better. Fortunately he wasn't so tall that the boy would have to tippy toe, but still the height made him self-conscious. He already got enough of that from Yongguk and Himchan, way to make things worse Daehyun.

"Come with me, unless you like scars." Daehyun contemplated asking questions, but decided against it and followed Jongup's fleeting figure. Should the younger attack or try something funny, Daehyun had his strength and skill on his side. He wasn't too worried.

The brunette walked out and followed Jongup quietly, stopping only when the male before him paused and turned towards him. Two other men were behind Jongup.

"3." Jongup said.

"2." Himchan caught on and smirked.

Yongguk's eyes widened and he facepalmed while groaning. "1."

"0?" Daehyun asked with a tilt of the head. Screams were heard and people started running out of the door of the nightclub. The exterior of the place seemed to be fine, so far.

"Jongup! I told you not to!" Yongguk scolded him.

"Wrong." The man who'd been guiding Daehyun the whole time, Jongup, said nonchalantly. "You said not to blow up the club. I didn't. I just blew up the inside. Just a little wiring problems and boom. You got yourself an electric explosion. Made by moi. Hold your applause for later."

"Wow~" Himchan smiled. "I'm so happy to see my Guppie talk so much." He pinched a suddenly annoyed Jongup's cheek. "I'm proud of you~!"

"Himchan!" He whined.

Daehyun watched them as his mouth was slightly agape. Yongguk noticed the male's shock and extended a hand with a nervous smile. "Sorry about them. Criminals. I'll tell you more about them later. My name's Bang Yongguk. Commander Bang. We have business to discuss."

The brunette shook his hand. "Uh, hey. Jung Daehyun. Crazy... Uhm, look I'll give you my number - but right now my services are being used so we'd have to discuss a different time. Sorry."

"No!" Yongguk exclaimed suddenly, stopping the siblings' banter. "No, we don't need you for that. Our offer is more long term. However, you might not trust us because of, yeah."

"It's fine, I'm used to danger. Just a little weird. That form was, different."

The commander grinned. "How about we help you on whatever your services are being used for? Then we can chat."

Daehyun's brow raised. "I'm kinda going against the third biggest gang in town. Not exactly a slice of cake." Yongguk pointed at the brothers with his thumb.

"They can handle that. I would help but I don't exactly feel like it."

"Throwing us into the heat! I see how it is, Bbang!" Himchan complained playfully.

Yongguk waved a hand of dismissal. "You should be used to the heat. And since when did you take up calling me that?"

~*~*~

Daehyun walked over to the entrance of a familiar warehouse, but Jongup stopped him just in time. "Do you _want_ to ruin my chance?" Jongup whisper-shouted, scolding Daehyun.

"And just _what_ do you plan on doing? I could take them down easy." It was just those two. Himchan decided he was better off sleeping rather than helping. Apparently his skill would take more tactic and he needed a beauty nap as well. So much for worrying about his little brother, right? Jongup scoffed at Daehyun's attempt of belittling his ability.

"I plan on blowing this place up. Or a part of it anyways. I could score a good half or more with what I have here." Daehyun raised a brow at him.

"With what you have here? You have hidden bombs or something? Or can you fight?" Daehyun guessed it was the latter due to Jongups toned muscles - but oh was he so wrong. Jongup worked out, yes. Jongup had physically exerting hobbies, yes. However, the boy didn't live, breathe, and sleep fight. No. He mostly practiced his bomb creation and his speed.

"Yeah, with what I have to make a bomb. Grass, gas, wood, and metal. I guess I could do something with that, if I add a little fire." He picked up a rock and searched the ground for another.

"You are weird. And smart. Weirdly smart. You know that?" Jongup just smiled.

~*~*~

It didn't take very long for Jongup to construct something mildly dangerous. He seemed to be used to all of this. The sight, the sound, the smell. Ugh, the smell was the worst. It smelled putrid, smokey. It reminded Daehyun of all the cigarette smokers he'd have to plug his nostrils around. But he didn't have time to dwell. Soon enough, gang members started to file out of the warehouse, only stopping in a semi-circle when they saw Daehyun.

Jongup had cleared out quite a few of them, but the number was still great. Said boy came up next to Daehyun, headphones still on. The older male had no idea what music was playing, but he didn't find the time to care. He had about forty people to beat the crap out of. Jogup whistled.

"Have fun." He waved teasingly at the gang members before stepping back into the sidelines. All focus was on Daehyun once more.

"Say, blackjacks. A friend of mine is missing some money." Daehyun picked at his teeth with his pinky nail as if he'd eaten earlier. "You know Mr. Kang, right? Where's the money? Give it to me or... you can guess." The guy at the center, Daehyun labelled him lanky leader, stepped forward, attempting to be threatening. It didn't work so well when he was five inches shorter and a helluva lot skinnier.

"We won't give you shit. Get him!" Even his voice was higher than normal! Daehyun couldn't help but laugh straight in his face. The members looked confused as Daehyun doubled over in laughter. "I said... get him!"

The group of people rushing to get a hit in on Daehyun didn't help to die down his laughter. In fact, lanky leader speaking once more made him laugh even harder. Members of the gang were deceived into thinking this was their opening. As one of the members jumped up to hit him downwards with a metal pipe, Daehyun's laughter slowed down and he calmed down, ending the noise with a sigh. As soon as the pipe was inches from his head, a hand shot up and grabbed the metal, swinging it along with the person and crashing them into others.

"Yeah, yeah. Time to get serious." A smirk painted his lips. "Violence isn't the answer, but sometimes a knuckles sandwich is the only way, am I right?" Someone who approached him from behind got an elbow to the stomach, and the pulled back fist shot out to hit another straight in the face. He ducked low to sweep one person off of his feet, and then front flipped, his foot landing roughly on someone's head and crashing them to the ground. Kneeling on the ground, he hummed and stood up. The brunette looked around at the terrified faces.

"Any more?" He mocked them. The leader grew frustrated.

"Come on! It's one guy! Use collective force!"

"Daehyun, out!" Jongup's voice rang clear as soon as he saw a few tiny metal balls appear. So he _did_ have hidden bombs.

"Heh." The man turned and sprinted away, an explosion occurring just as he barely escaped. He peeked over his shoulder at the sight, finding no one but the bloody leader still conscious. After deeming the area safe, he nodded towards Jongup in appreciation and pivoted on the ball of his foot. He walked towards the kneeling leader nonchalantly and kicked him down. "Sweetie, tell me where the money is. Now."

The leader coughed and Daehyun pressed his foot onto the man's throat. He wheezed. The other tapped against Daehyun's ankle and he released some pressure. He coughed again. "It's-" Wheeze. "It's... " Cough. Splutter. "It's in the duffel bag behind the wooden beams on the right." Jongup made quick work of this information and came back in ten minutes with a black duffel bag.

"Looks like a lot." Daehyun grinned when the younger said this.

"Yep. And I'm getting half." The brunette glanced down. "Nice doing business with you." A kind smile was plastered onto his lips. the

~*~*~

"We make an _awesome_ team." Daehyun stated, sitting in the motel room Jongup invited him to and counting the money he'd received. Yongguk chuckled.

"Is that so? I'm glad. Because we need you to be a part of our team." Daehyun stopped counting money to look at Yongguk curiously.

"Team? For?"

Himchan, who'd woken up a few minutes ago, took it upon himself to repeat the information Yongguk told him. "A help for the government. They want us to take out the enemy slowly, through missions. I don't remember how many people will join our group, but there'll be more. Useful skills or whatever."

Yongguk nodded. "Six people. The next one should be even easier to get on our side."

"And who says I'm on your side?" Daehyun placed the money back into the duffel bag and closed it.

"You wanna stay _here_?" Jongup spoke now. He took Daehyun's silence as a no.

~*~*~

"A fucking penthouse?! What?!" The brunette yelled, a bit too excited.

"Government payed. All we really have to worry about are clothes, personal belongings, and food." Yongguk placed his luggage next to the couch and smiled at Daehyun's child-like behavior.

"Food?" Daehyun's eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"Where else dumbass?" Himchan hit him on the head. "Fridge and cabinets."

Daehyun rushed off to the kitchen area and Himchan immediately regretted telling him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the others lmao. 400 more words and I could have gotten to 4k. Dang. Anyways, sorry for the long wait on the update and here's Daehyun! Woo! Hella strong, especially because of those arms~
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	4. Sticky Fingers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelo isn't an amateur and that's exactly the teammate they want.

Leading the life of a normal high school student proved to be simple task. Nobody knew of him except those involved in the crime life, and the police never caught on as to who it was. The boy was extremely skilled in his craft, knowing not to leave traces or clues that could lead back to him. He didn't have a mother to live with either. So there was nothing holding him back from his lifestyle.

Zelo pulled a fry from Jeonghan's tray and popped it in his mouth. The other threw a straw at him. It landed on his face and fell to the table.

"Rude."

"Don't take my fries." Zelo smiled and got up when the bell rang. He held up a hand in goodbye and walked to his next class. The only reason he occasionally attended school and classes in general was to avoid suspicion from authority figures. Whether it be the board of education or the principle, he didn't want those who weren't of importance to dwell on his personal life. And if they were to track his absences and pair them along with days where robbery happened, they could find a correlation. But no one in charge was that smart.

The class he attended was a special education class. It was surprising he managed to make it into his senior year, but it wasn't like Zelo had time to study when he was too busy stealing from museums. Scratch that, museums were child's play. Now stealing from heavily guarded company facilities and sealed tight bank vaults - that was fun.

Blue eyes scanned the room as the boy tuned out the lecture. He didn't care for paying attention. That was beyond him. His attention span was unfortunately quite low. That couldn't be said when it came to things he was interested in. It took a lot to interest Zelo, and when it was successful, he'd never let that one thing go until he was satisfied. His main interest in life so far was stealing, and he was definitely not satisfied.

With a hand a raised up he caught the professor's attention. "Junhong... you can wait until _after_ I finish lecturing to ask whatever it is."

"You see," Zelo raised an eyebrow, a finger pointed towards the professor. "The time you just spent saying that could've been for answering me. That's your own fault." He paused, basking in the teacher's agitation and embarrassment. "Anyways, can I go to the bathroom?" She didn't say anything, just pointed towards the door and nodded. A smile formed on his lips and he stood coolly, taking in the googly eyes of boys and girls alike. As soon as he stepped out of the classroom, the cool front was gone.

"Free at last! What a bust that class was gonna be. I should just go home; they counted me as present anyways." Zelo thought it over and agreed with himself that he'd sneak out like always. On his way to the bathroom, he heard shouts emanating from the door - or whoever's behind it.

"Hey! Just hand it over!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Flush. Punch. Kick. He groaned as he entered the bathroom. If he wanted to get to the window in the bathroom then he'd have to walk past the scene. And if they were like any other bullies they'd-

"You! You better not say anything about this!"

"Not a word." Zelo whistled, not caring for the state of the victim, but more worried about his exit. As he made his way, the back of his uniform collar was grabbed roughly and pulled back. He hung loosely from a clenched fist and looked up with a defeated sigh.

"And just how do I know I can trust you?" The bully squinted his eyes. He had darker skin and sported an orange frohawk. His uniform shirt was unbuttoned and revealed a white wifebeater underneath. One single silver chain clung to the back of his neck and dipped downwards towards his chest. Basic brown eyes bore into Zelo's skull.

"Pinky promise?" Zelo joked, holding out the pinky of his right hand. "Come on~"

"You can't be serious right now."

"But I am~" The boy wiggled his pinky a bit, mocking the other.

"Stop it!" The bully yelled in frustration, throwing Zelo onto the ground to start a fight. Zelo grunted and began to sit up, a pout forming.

"Rude." Before the bully could advance on him, he stood up, towering over the other once more. Zelo grinned and turned away, noting that the victim took his leave while the bully had been distracted. Somewhere in his heart a moral compass jumped with glee. "By the way, when you try to steal money you're not supposed to let yourself get stolen from." The boy spoke when he was on the windowsill, crouched down in an M position. He looked over his shoulder and held up a peace sign when taking a look at the shock on the other's visage. Cute. With a wave the blonde jumped out and walked off campus. What a job well done, if he said so himself.

Zelo counted the five dollars he stole and scowled. What a waste of time, really, now that he realized his reward. High school students were poor. Then again, no high school student was supposed to steal an enormous amount of money and live off of it. No _normal_ high school student at least.

He made his way to the convenience store and his eyes scanned the treats at a rack. Chips, honey buns, or wafers. Without a second thought he grabbed all three and payed. As soon as he stepped out of the store a man stopped him.

"Hey, cutiepie! Come with me." The man smiled, his two front teeth more prominent than the rest. Like a bunny with white fur - but instead he had pale skin.

"Cutiepie?" Zelo questioned, not favoring the nickname but not exactly disliking it either.

"Yup. You're adorable." The man reached up to pinch Zelo's cheeks and immediately the taller retaliated by stepping back.

"Don't call me adorable." He groaned. "Who are you?"

"Kim Himchan." The pyro smiled and decided to play a trick. "I'm FBI." At the last three initials Zelo broke out into a run, not bothering to continue the conversation. If he was FBI, he was surely there to arrest the boy. Zelo didn't know since when the officials figured it out, but he wasn't going to let himself get caught so eas-

He was tripped. Face first he fell and hit the sidewalk, the contents of the black bag from the store falling out.

"Wah! Daehyun, not so violent!" Himchan yelled. Zelo grunted and sat up, hand on his face to wipe off the dust. As soon as he felt something wet, he cursed. His nose was bleeding. Instead of bothering to care about his surroundings any longer, he pulled his head back and let it hang. He couldn't let the blood keep running. Two other males stood above him. One had buff arms and thick lips. The other had big headphones and thick thighs. Zelo groaned.

"I'm caught, aren't I?"

"Nope. Himchan was joking." Daehyun spoke and the shorter guy smirked.

"Really," Himchan started as he neared the three, "I was just kidding you know. If you're really scared of being caught, you shouldn't live this life then. So young, too."

"I'm not much older." Thick thighs countered.

"Yeah, well, Jongup you have _me_ as your influence here. What would I expect?" So Jongup was his name.

Zelo started blinking slowly, a headache forming from his impact on the ground. Blood still didn't stop from dripping down his nostrils when he moved his head forward. His body wobbled and he fell, darkness consuming him.

"Shit!" He heard Daehyun curse.

~*~*~

"This is the last time I let you guys take over." Yongguk sighed, realizing the situation when he came back to the hotel room and saw Zelo on the bed, sleeping. Or rather - unconscious. Yongguk hummed. "So what happened exactly?"

"It's Himchan's fault, he pretended he was FBI and the little thief started running."

"You didn't have to trip him!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Grab him!"

"Shut up!" Yongguk yelled, not bothering to care whether he woke up Zelo or not. The sooner the boy got up the quicker he could recruit him and they could move on to retrieving their last member. Everybody in the room shut their mouths, even Jongup turned off his music and removed his headphones, placing them around his neck. "Thank you." The commander sighed once more. He placed two paper bags down and pulled out five small containers.

"Come eat, I bought take out." He told them and Daehyun immediately jumped from his seat. Jongup smiled when he saw how giddy the older was. As soon as Daehyun reached for one of the containers, it slipped from his grasp. He looked towards a cheeky Jongup and pouted. The man reached for yet another container, only to find it gone by the hands of Kim Himchan.

"Dummy." Himchan chuckled, ignoring the glare he recieved. Again, Daehyun reached for a container, but it had disappeared before his hands grazed the top of it. He looked up and found Zelo opening the container, disregarding his situation. Yongguk grabbed a container before Daehyun had a chance to reach for it.

"You all suck!"

"Oh, Zelo's awake?" Jongup said after swallowing the noodles in his mouth. His statement caused for everbody to ignore Daehyun's outburst, and left Daehyun to pout alone as he opened the last container of food and sat on a bed.

"What am I here for, anyways?" _Zelo is so casual_ , Yongguk didn't fail to notice. The tallest sat on the same bed he had been unconscious on just moments prior.

"We want you for this team thingy. Something about helping out the government. Looks like they just chose to ignore your crimes because they clearly knew about them. That's why the government never arrested you, 'cause they want your help." Himchan stated, yet again doing the introduction portion of the recruitment - same as when they recruited Daehyun. Yongguk silently thanked him for taking that up. Public speaking and persuading words were not his forte. But there was one problem.

"No. The government only found out about Zelo five months ago. That's what the governor told me when I asked why none of you guys were arrested. Of course, that was _before_ I met you." Zelo grinned when he heard this from who he assumed was the leader's mouth.

"I'm just that good." He snapped a finger, made a check symbol with his index finger and thumb, and placing the sign under his chin.

"Yeah okay. Anyways, are you willing to join? By the way, I'm Commander Bang Yongguk."

"Willing to join? Heck yeah! Sounds awesome! I'm... well you already know my name. Both of them." The thief sounded ecstatic, his grin getting wider, if that was even possible.

"Told you it'd be easy. We need to get home now, Youngjae's the last one."

"Youngjae? That sounds... familiar." Zelo scrunched up his face in thought, earning him looks of confusion from the others in the room. He disregarded the looks and kept thinking. "Like someone I've worked with. I don't work with a lot, so I should be able to remember."

"Worked with?" Jongup repeated.

"Worked with?" Daehyun followed after.

"Yeah. Now I remember. He's the hacker dude right? He helped me get through a system that involved codes, good teammate."

"Ah." Yongguk nodded, understanding how a thief and hacker could work together. "Then can you tell me where he is? We barely have any leads on him - he'd good at hiding his location."

"Guessing that's _his_ reason for not being arrested." Himchan muttered to himself.

"Mhm. I know where he is. Don't worry your pretty little heads." Zelo pulled out his phone. "But first, I need to get my money, I didn't steal it for nothing." The others nodded in agreement.

"Guess we won't be going home guys~. Not yet at least." Daehyun sing-songed, getting up and stretching before following Yongguk and Zelo out of the door.

"Awe~!" Himchan whined and stood. "But I like the penthouse; and I had something planned for dinner too!"

Jongup got up and walked towards the door, Himchan finally going after the others. "You can cook when we're all together, don't worry." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry~ This chapter was bad and short. Don't worry, it'll get better when Youngjae comes up in the next chapter! Woohoo!!
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	5. I'm In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelo met an old partner and Himchan showed what he can do.

Zelo's money was in a duffel bag and they all sat in the center of his unnaturally large apartment. The boy really did have money - too much for his age. He was calling Youngjae, who for some reason decided to give Zelo his number.

"What do you need?"

Zelo smiled when he heard the hacker's voice. "I want to visit. Where are you hiding right now?"

Youngjae sat up at his computer and clicked open a self-made program. He typed in some details and a radar popped up on the screen, showing four other red dots aside from Zelo's phone. One of his eyebrows rose. "Picking up on other people's signals. Who exactly are you trying to bring over?"

"Good people. Come on~ You trust me, right? It's not like I would bring FBI over to your place." A small unconscious smile started to form on Zelo's lips. Daehyun rose an eyebrow and glanced towards Himchan. Himchan shrugged in similar bewilderment. Zelo looked amused - flirty, maybe?

"Mhm, okay, and why should I trust you?" Youngjae questioned as he grabbed the paper cup to his right and started sipping soda from a straw.

"Because I used a condom on our one night stand, isn't that considerate?" As soon as Zelo said 'condom', Youngjae started choking on his drink and coughing loudly. The four that surrounded Zelo looked shocked, wondering how recent was the one night stand because Zelo was just barely of age.

Although Zelo couldn't see, he knew Youngjae's face was red - flushed with embarrassment - and he was right. "Zelo. I'm going to kill you when you get here! I swear! There are other people there you dumbass!" Youngjae yelled through the speaking end of his phone, face still red. He hated how easily his emotions were manipulated by that idiot.

"So," Zelo smirked, "you're saying you'll give me your location?"

The hacker froze, thinking about the words that flew out of his mouth without thought. "Ah..." Youngjae sighed. Technically, that's what he meant, and Youngjae never lied. Oh, that was a lie in itself. "I guess. I'll send the info to your phone."

Zelo grinned to himself. "I'll see you soon then~" After he hung up he waited for the chime of his phone that meant he received a message. When it did ring, he stood up and grabbed his bag. Maybe he would have said something witty, or a cocky joke, but not when he looked at the varying expressions around the room. The funniest was Daehyun's, his mouth hung open. "What?" Zelo spat, not liking the judging eyes he received from some.

~*~*~

Youngjae put his hands over his face as soon as Zelo hung up. Normally he didn't have one night stands - honest. He wanted the sex to mean something. He couldn't just do it for fun. But Zelo was extremely sexy, flirty, convincing, and oh my God. Youngjae was ever redder than before, and his cheeks felt even hotter.

How would he deal with the thief being around him again?

~*~*~

"One night stand?" Daehyun asked Zelo as they sat, waiting for their flight to arrive.

Zelo shrugged. "I'm young and hormonial. It's only natural." In his mind at least.

"Huh," Daehyun crossed his arms in thought. "So what'll happen once you see him again? You're not exactly supposed to stay in contact with your one nighters."

"I don't know. But he's fun to tease. Maybe I could get another one from him."

"Careful, being so attached to him could lead to something more." The older warned.

"I'm not attached to him, just the sex."

"Well that's one disgusting way to put it." Jongup spoke without even looking up from his phone, too invested in the game he was playing. Zelo huffed in annoyance and slouched in his chair.

~*~*~

After putting their belongings in two different hotel rooms, the group headed out to where Youngjae told them he was. They expected a home with an overwhelming amount of computers; with cables and wires littering every inch of every room.

Not a garage with tools and a car he was fixing up.

In the middle of an open field.

A little ways away from the nearby town.

"Aren't you a hacker, why the heck are you fixing up cars?" Daehyun asked, questioning Youngjae on his activites. Youngjae rolled out from under the car.

"I'm a technician, hacker, anything to do with math science and technology. Don't limit my abilities." He stated as he stood up, twirling a wrench in his hand.

"Yeah but isn't this grimy? Why would you stoop so low?"

Youngjae looked annoyed. "Because it's a way to pass the time."

"Wouldn't you rather-"

"Shut up!" Youngjae yelled and threw the wrench that was in his hand. It hit Daehyun in the center of his forehead. Luckily Youngjae didn't have much strength, meaning it didn't hit hard enough for a concussion or brain damage. Just a big bruise that would stay for days. "Fucking dickhead."

"Let's get on with it." Yongguk stated, rubbing the pain in his head away with his fingers on his forehead. He sighed, frustrated.

"My name's Kim Himchan, I'm a pyromaniac. And this is Commander Bang Yongguk. From the government, but not here to capture you." Youngjae's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Moon Jongup, pyromaniac. Himchan's half-brother. This is..." He gestured to Daehyun but didn't know whether the other was going to introduce himself or not. He seemed too busy glaring the life out of Youngjae.

"I'm Jung Daehyun. Bodyguard. Good at fighting." He muttered, a childish anger settling within him and making itself at home.

"And you already know who I am." Zelo smiled and Youngjae immediately looked over to Yongguk after scowling in disgust.

Quickly the hacker - technician, whatever - changed visage. A smirk decorated his features and he put a hand over his heart. "And I, as you know, am Yoo Youngjae. Best hacker ever. Skillful, smart, and more handsome than you can ask for." He paused to look over the group and then locked gazes with Yongguk. "Now," the man started, expression going serious, "what are you here for?"

"There's a-" Himchan was cut off by the sound of motorcycles and loud laughter. As if Youngjae wasn't pale enough, he lost any color he had in his skin prior to the noise. His eyes grew wide and his lips dried quickly.

"I - I -" Youngjae stuttered, unable to warn the five of the danger those people were. "I think... I think you guys should go. Uhm, there's a room in the back of the g - garage. Stay there?" The noise grew louder as the gang got closer to Youngjae's garage.

"I smell danger." Himchan pinched his nose. "And it stinks!"

"Daehyun."

Daehyun looked over to Yongguk and nodded. Jongup stepped into the garage a bit and turned to face the outside. Everybody except Daehyun did the same, other than Youngjae who was already in such a position. "Guys - you don't understand. They're - They're huge. And they have weapons and there's a whole group of them! One person can't-"

"Shut up will you?" Jongup cut him off, an annoyed tone taking place. "I've seen what he can do, have some faith. Just enjoy the show." Daehyun smiled subconsciously.

Before anybody else could say anything, a group of men came up to the entrance of the garage. They were a bit taller than Zelo and had buff torsos. The men wore leather and denim, looking as if they were greasers from the '80s. "Hey, the little one's got a new posse!" One of them exclaimed, earning laughter from the others around him. "New punching bags then?"

"Punching bags?" Zelo mumbled to himself more than anybody else.

"Did you say something, stick?" One addressed Zelo and started walking over to him. He nearly got to the thief's side, nearly placed a hand on him - really. Not before Daehyun put a hand in front of him.

"You don't get to any of them before you go through me."

The biker guy scoffed, looking back to his group with an amused grin. "This guy thinks he can take me on! Can you believe the little punk?"

"I don't think, I know. In fact, I can destroy all of you. But violence isn't the answer - how about we just negotiate and end on peaceful terms?" The man scowled at Daehyun's proposition, a dark look casted on his visage.

"Since you think you're so tough." He balled up his fist and went to punch Daehyun.

It hit. The noise was loud and one could hear a crack, as if a bone was broken. Four of Daehyun's acquaintances gasped, shock in their expressions. Jongup was the only one that smirked.

Daehyun held a slab of wood - that had been from Youngjae's garage - in front of him. The wood was cracked in half and finally the loose hanging half of it fell, letting Daehyun's face come in to view. He looked bored. "I guess negotiation isn't in your agenda?" He asked a rhetorical question. The man was scowling, upset that someone smaller than him could easily block his attack. Without a response the man punched with the other hand. This time Daehyun moved to the side and grabbed his wrist. "Hasta la vista, sucker." He landed a sidekick onto his opponent's stomach and pulled on the wrist on the same time. His enemy went horizantal for a split second before falling flat on the ground, clutching his middle.

"He's... strong." Youngjae said dumbfoundedly, admiration flooding his feelings. This type of person was his role model. No fear - only strength.

"He is." Jongup smiled and sighed happily. His veins swelled with pride because he believed in Daehyun since the beginning. He never had a doubt. The pyromaniac grinned quickly, attempting to ignore the sudden speeding up of his heartbeat. "Now he just has to finish off the rest."

"Not really." Daehyun was instantly by their side. He was oblivious to the conversation that took place prior to his arrival. "Pyros sure are surprising, coming out of nowhere."

"What do you mean?" Yongguk came into the conversation, confused as to the underlying meaning of Daehyun's declaration.

Zelo glanced around and his eyes widened. "Guys, where is Himchan?"

The group of bikers that constantly came after Youngjae started to enter, anger evident because one of theirs was knocked down.

Himchan jumped walked towards the team he was recruited in and flicked on a lighter. It must have been one of Youngjae's, found in the depths of his garage because it had none of the intricate designs Himchan's lighter held. "Work done." The rest only noticed the liquid gas streak on the floor when Himchan flicked the lighter back and the streak came alive with flames.

Youngjae gaped at him. "My garage!"

"Hey, they can't get in now. As much as I'd want to watch them burn, I don't want to burn up myself." Himchan pointed towards the back of the garage. "So... we should probably go. Also, cover your noses. Nobody wants to carry you if you inhale the fumes and pass ou."

"If the fire reaches the car, everything will blow up." Jongup stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh just great." Youngjae groaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Follow me." He gestures for them to go after him, and starts running towards the back of the garage. He turned the golden knob of a white door and looked inside, making sure it wasn't inhabited with anything malicious. After seeing the coast was clear he entered the room. The last person, Yongguk, closed the door and allowed Youngjae to open the screen door that led outside. They escaped the cramped garage and walked a ways away from it.

Jongup let out a long, descending whistle when the garage blew up due to the car. "Nice."

When they walked around the damage and saw who was left, only three bikers remained unharmed. There was a newborn fear in their faces, and they quickly fled the scene.

A loud, frustrated yell escaped Youngjae's lips as he fell to his knees. He covered his face wih his hands. "It's ruined! All my hard work and my tools and my-" He sighed harshly and fell on his back. His eyes closed tightly. "What do you want?"

Zelo smiled and crouched down next to Youngjae, poking his cheek repeatedly. Youngjae opened one eye, annoyed. He received a cheeky smirk in return.

"There's a team the government is trying to put together." Youngjae raised his brow with piqued interest and sat up. "You're the last member. They want to retrieve the North Star and then destroy the enemy from the inside out."

"A whole country with just six people?" The hacker questioned.

"They just want to target major economy affecting companies - then let the Depression do the rest." Yongguk informed, suddenly standing next to Himchan.

"Harsh." Youngjae stood, nearing his damaged garage and picking up his wrench. It was outside the garage when the explosion occurred because of its landing from Daehyun's forehead. "And what do I get in return?"

"Lots of money." Zelo said and Youngjae looked down at the still sitting male.

"Sounds beneficial. I'll try it out, but if things get suspicious I'm quitting."

Yongguk shrugged shrugged, "Reasonable."

"If we can go back to the penthouse, can we go? I kind of want to get some ice for this." Daehyun pointed to the growing purple bump in the center of his forehead.

~*~*~

"So much space," Youngjae commented. After a second, a moment of realization came to him and his eyes widened. He gasped slightly and put a hand over his heart. "All my equipment will fit so perfectly."

"Speaking of which, why is it so heavy?" Daehyun grunted and let the equipment on the kitchen counter, a loud slam resonating within the home.

"Careful with that!" Youngjae hissed.

Zelo, Yongguk, and Jongup came in carrying even more equipment than anybody deemed necessary. But if it was going to help their missions, they didn't mind.

Youngjae clasped his hands together, "Well then." He smiled. "Zelo, want to help me set this up?"

Zelo looked slightly surprised that Youngjae would ask him, but nodded nevertheless.

Jongup looked at Daehyun's forehead and then got his attention by snapping. The bodyguard gazed over to him, his eyes questioning the reason Jongup needed to talk to him. "I'll get you some ice for that."

Daehyun smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Himchan put on an apron that had flower print on it. "l'll make dinner."

Yongguk couldn't help but snicker. "For a well-known criminal pyromaniac, you look like a regular housewife."

"Then you can be the regular husband." Himchan joked, until he realized what he said. With red quickly dusting his cheeks, he turned. "I - I'll go start." Yongguk couldn't help but stare at the male as he walked away with redenned ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter - all characters in the group now. I had to add in some Younglo, Daeup and Banghim. Especially Younglo. I love them too much ;u;
> 
> Also, thanks for so many nice comments on AFF and AO3!!
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


End file.
